


He Cared

by Luna_Moon22



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to care, but he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cared

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Durarara!!

"Iza-nii! Come on Iza-nii! Play with us!"

"Please."

"No"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Iza-nii! Let us in! Let us have lunch with you! Iza-nii!"

"Please Iza-nii."

"No. Go home."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
He kept telling himself he didn't care.

They hated him. They had betrayed him. They helped his worst enemy.

He told himself he was only there because he was expected to be. Because his parents were there. They had actually showed up, so it would be ridiculous for him not to.

And Shizuo showed up. And, for the first time, they didn't fight when they were mere feet from each other.

He waited. He stood rooted in one place until everyone had left. The last person to leave was Shinra. Of course the last person to leave was Shinra. He was the only person he remotely 'cared' about, and one of the only people who remotely 'cared' about him.

But he was alone. Alone and telling himself he didn't care.

But something in the back of his mind told him that wasn't true. It told him he regretted every time he turned them away, every time he told them to leave, every time he told them he didn't want to talk to them, or have lunch with them, or play with them, or spend time with them.

He wanted to convince himself he didn't care.

But he did.

And he knew he did.

And that's why he was crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Mairu! I'm so sorry Kururi! I'm so sorry I always said no! I'm sorry I was a horrible big brother!" He cried down at the two identical slabs of concrete stuck in the ground.


End file.
